Copycat vs Copycat (The Other Version)
by KagamineLen'sWife2015
Summary: Adopted from ilovevocaloid93's account.
1. Chapter 1

In the United States, in a quiet little house, one 15-year-old girl was watching TV in the living room. No one in her family was with her in the room. Her green eyes were fixed on the TV screen. Her name was Allison Cox, TV genius and rookie duelist.  
"Ashley! Yu-Gi-Oh GX is almost on! Get over here right now!" she yelled.  
"Alright, alright! You don't have to be so loud." said a voice. Allison's younger twin sister Ashley came in the living room. Her blue eyes were looking at her excited sister. "What's the episode title this time?"  
"The King of Copycats part 1. One of my favorite episodes of the whole show."  
"Allison, I think you have been drinking Mountain Dew again."  
"What makes you think that?" asked Allison as she laughed like she was drunk.  
"That! That weird laughing. It's creeping everyone out. Even Amanda is annoyed with it."  
"I'm sorry. Quick, take a seat with me." Ashley sat down with her sister on the floor. Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode 18 was now on.  
"Ashley? Don't you feel just a little funny?" asked Allison as she clutched her chest.  
"Yeah, I do." Ashley was clutching her chest, too. Then suddenly, the whole screen went black.  
"What happened?" asked Allison.  
"I think Mom and Dad forgot to pay the electric bill." Allison went over to the computer room. The computer was still on.  
"How come the computer still works? Ashley, turn on the light." Ashley turned on the light. "Yeah, the lights still work." said Ashley.  
"Well, what the heck is going on?" Allison touched the TV screen. But that was her mistake. Suddenly, Allison disappeared.  
"Allison? Where'd she go?" asked Ashley. Suddenly, she disappeared, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison woke up first and found herself in what she thought was a familiar place. "Duel Academy." She then looked around for her sister. She found Ashley next to her, unconscious. "Ashley, wake up." Allison shook her sister. Ashley opened her eyes.  
"Where are we?" asked Ashley.  
"I think we're in Duel Academy." answered Allison.  
"Duel Academy? Isn't this the place where Jaden Yuki and his friends go to school?"  
"Yep. And I think we got warped next to the card shop, where the students buy card packs and stuff like that."  
"Hey, Allison. What are you wearing?" asked Ashley. Allison looked at herself and saw that she was wearing an Obelisk blue uniform like all the female students wear. On her left arm was a Duel Academy duel disk. "Neat. But blue is so not my color. Hey, you're wearing one, too." Ashley looked at herself and found a duel disk on her left arm.  
"You're right. I guess that makes us students. But how did we get here?" asked Ashley.  
"I don't know. I felt my heart about to burn and I touched the TV screen and then the next minute, I was here."  
"And I was worried about you, so I followed you." said Ashley.  
"We were both unconscious." said Allison.  
"Right. So, Ms. TV genius, do you know which episode we are in?"  
Allison looked to her left and right. She then saw a crowd of students gathered around in the card shop. "Follow me." The 2 sisters walked in the card shop. A duel was taking place. "Oh, so that's why some students are here. There's a duel going on."  
"Why are these students wearing different-colored uniforms?" asked Ashley.  
"It depends on what you got on the entrance exams when you get registered to Duel Academy. Obelisk Blue is the highest rank, Ra Yellow is the second-highest, and Slifer Red is the lowest. Each color has a dorm, except for Obelisk Blue, which has 2 dorms. One for the boys, and one for the girls. Right now, we're dressed in Obelisk Blue uniforms."  
"That's good, right? We're at the highest rank." said Ashley.  
"Yes, but there's an exam you get to take for changing dorms sometimes. In episode 4, Jaden got to duel Chazz Princeton to get promoted to Ra Yellow, but he declined. And in episode 12, this Ra Yellow kid named Bastion Misawa got to duel Chazz to get promoted to Obelisk Blue, but he declined."  
"But which episode are we in right now?"  
"I don't know. I'm still figuring that one out." She looked around the card shop and saw Syrus Truesdale, Jaden's best friend and younger brother of Zane Truesdale, at the middle. "Hey, there's Syrus Truesdale."  
"Who's Syrus Truesdale?" asked Ashley.  
"Syrus is Jaden's best friend and he has an older brother named Zane. Syrus, as you can tell, is in Slifer Red right now. But I think in season 2, Syrus goes to Ra Yellow after beating this Obelisk Blue chick named Missy. Then in season 3, he advances to Obelisk Blue, but after Jaden defeated Axel Brodie, Syrus wanted to be closer to Jaden, so he dropped down to Ra Yellow."  
"This doesn't look like we're in season 2 or 3." said Ashley.  
"I know. Just pointing out the future."  
"But who is that kid he's dueling?" Allison looked over to her left and saw a Ra Yellow boy dueling Syrus.  
"Oh, I love this guy!" said Allison.  
"Who is he?" asked Ashley.  
"His name is Dimitri. He's a copycat duelist."  
"A what duelist?"  
"Copycat."  
"Oh, so he's copying another duelist's deck?"  
"Looks like it." Allison looked on Dimitri's side of the field and saw 2 facedown cards. On Syrus's field was Jetroid.  
"Now, if I remember correctly from episode 1, Dr. Crowler did this move against Jaden before." said Allison.  
"Sis, someone's coming." said Ashley. She pointed at a boy with two-toned brown hair and brown eyes. It was Jaden Yuki, the main character of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.  
"Let's get out of here. Quickly." said Allison. The 2 girls quietly left the card shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden walked up to the crowd of students. "Hey, Bastion, what's up? Is it Eggwich Day?" asked Jaden to his Ra Yellow friend.  
"No, Jaden. Just a little lunchtime tussle." said Bastion.  
"A duel?" said Jaden. He looked to his left and saw Dimitri dueling. "So, who's throwing down?"  
"Well, on the left is Dimitri." said Bastion.  
"I've never heard of him. And who's the other...huh? SYRUS?!"  
"Hey there, Jay." said Syrus as he turned and saw his friend.  
"What's going on, Sy?" asked Jaden as he moved through the crowd.  
"A high-stakes duel. Check it out!" Syrus pointed at some posters above the card shop counter. "Yugi's deck is going on tour, and the first stop is Duel Academy. Isn't that the coolest?"  
"Yeah it is. The original King of Games' deck? To see with my very own eyes?"  
"Yeah. So if I win this, I get...uh hello?" Syrus waved his hands in front of Jaden's face. "Aw man, I was afraid this would happen."  
"Yugi's deck, here! I can't believe it! It's a piece of history, all it's been through." said Jaden.  
"Yeah, just think about it. It's the deck he took with him to Duelist Kingdom, where he defeated Pegasus, the guy that invented Duel Monsters."  
"And don't forget Battle City, where he used it to beat Seto Kaiba and Marik."  
"I know! The way he used those Egyptian God cards? Oh man, so amazing. Of course, the deck's not going on tour with the Egyptian Gods, but it will have all the other classics. I can't wait! It's going to be the neatest thing ever! We have to go! We gotta go!"  
"I'm with ya, Sy. So what are you doing dueling? Let's go get tickets."  
"Jaden, that's why Syrus is dueling because there's only one ticket left. And whoever wins gets it. Can you imagine a duel with a better prize than that?" said Dorothy, one of the ladies at the counter.  
"Uh, yeah, one with two tickets." said Jaden.  
"Two tickets? Why Jay? Did you want to bring a third person? I mean, after all, I got my ticket already. See?" Syrus showed Jaden his ticket.  
"You're dueling for me?" Jaden asked as he shook his friend excitedly.  
"Of course, Jaden. And I'm gonna win. Let's finish this." Syrus was back in the duel.  
"You're a pal, Sy. Good luck!" said Jaden.  
"My turn." said Dimitri as he drew a card. The funny part about his voice was that it sounded like Dr. Crowler's. "And I play Heavy Storm. And that, young scholar, will destroy all spell and trap cards on the field."  
"Huh? That sounds familiar." said Jaden.  
"It should. Dr. Crowler played the same move on you." said Bastion beside him.  
"Oh yeah. Talk about a coincidence." Dimitri's facedown cards got destroyed. And in their places stood 2 Statue of the Wicked tokens.  
"And now I sacrifice the 2 Wicked tokens that were created and summon forth the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!"  
Jaden gaped at the Ancient Gear Golem. "This is total deja vu." he thought.  
"Attack! Mechanized Melee!" Ancient Gear Golem brought his arm forward and was about to attack.  
"Not so fast! 'Cause when Jetroid's attacked, his ability activates. An ability that lets me play a trap from my hand. Like this, Magic Cylinder. It takes Mechanized Melee and puts it in reverse."  
"TIME OUT!" But it was too late. The attack went back to Dimitri and that made him lose the duel.  
"Yeah! That's how you duel!" said Syrus as he pumped his fist in the air.  
"Sweet moves! You sent that golem to the junkyard. Way to go." said Jaden as he approached him.  
"It was easy. I'd already seen how you beat Dr. Crowler's, and since Dimitri copied his deck, I knew exactly what to do. Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your ticket, Jaden."  
"Sy, you're the best!" said Jaden.  
"Alright, everyone. The show's over. So, get back to class." The crowd began to disperse. But Dimitri could hear bad comments of his dueling.  
"Another stunning performance by Dimitri." one voice said sarcastically.  
"As a Ra Yellow, he should've destroyed that Slifer loser." said another.  
"Guess copying a duelist and being one are 2 different things." said a third.  
"WHAT A JOKE!" said the second voice.  
"Really. It's a wonder he's still here." said the first voice. Bastion looked his left and right and saw the crowd gone. "Well, then. I think that's about the worse of it."  
"Sure." said Dimitri angrily in his normal voice. "Until the next time I lose. Well, I've had it!" He ran out of the card shop.  
Meanwhile, back with Allison and Ashley, the 2 girls saw Dimitri run out with an angry look on his face. Both girls looked at each other with sad looks on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Allison and Ashley watched Dimitri disappear down the hall. "Okay. What just happened in there?" asked Ashley.  
"Well, Yugi's deck is going on display right now, and there was only one ticket left. So, Syrus and Dimitri dueled for it. Syrus won, and gave the ticket to Jaden. Dimitri got mad that he lost. The other kids made some bad stuff about him. That's why he ran out." said Allison.  
"I think we should go talk to Dimitri."  
"Wait. I have a better idea. We have to split up. You go with Jaden and Syrus to the Slifer Red dorm. And I'll follow Dimitri and talk to him in the Ra Yellow dorm."  
"But wait, what if Jaden and Syrus knows that I'm not really from Duel Academy?" asked Ashley.  
"Say that you're just a temporary student and you're here with your sister. We're just trying to find a way back home."  
"Okay. Hold on a second, why don't we switch? You go see Jaden and Syrus, and I'll go see Dimitri? Red is your favorite color."  
"I don't wanna switch. Besides, Ra Yellow is my favorite out of the dorms, and Dimitri is one of my favorite characters in Season 1. Besides Jaden, of course."  
"Okay. So, where's the Slifer Red dorm?" asked Ashley.  
"Just follow Jaden and Syrus. They're most likely going to go back to the dorm anyway. I'll see you again soon. I hope." said Allison. She then ran after Dimitri. Ashley began to walk behind Jaden and Syrus. But she was also careful not to be seen until she gets to the dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, it was now nighttime, and Allison was following her instincts to find the Ra Yellow dorm. She had lost Dimitri a few minutes ago. "This would be a whole lot easier if I could ask for directions. But nooooo. I have to remain hidden. This is ticking me off." said Allison to herself. Suddenly, she finally found a dorm painted yellow that was bigger than the Slifer Red dorm, but smaller than both of the Obelisk Blue dorms. "I finally found it. Yay. Now, let's look around, shall we?"  
Allison walked up to the Ra Yellow dorm and found a bunch of doors. "Crap! I don't know which room Dimitri is in! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" She started pacing and thinking. Suddenly, an idea went to her head. "I think I'll go look in each door and find my favorite character." She looked in each door and found every Ra Yellow kid sleeping, except for Bastion, since he snuck out to see Yugi's deck. After about 5 or 10 minutes of looking in each door except one, she had given up. "This has got to be the one. It has to be." said Allison. She opened the door a hair. Then she opened it wider.  
She went in the room. But she hid because she saw someone else in the room. It was Dimitri. She had found the right room. "I found the right room. Yay." Allison whispered to herself.  
"I don't get it. It doesn't make sense. I watch, and I study, and still I lose!" said Dimitri angrily as he threw his books and papers off of the desk and onto the floor. "Crowler's deck, it was just as useless as all the rest. Kaiba's or Zane's, it doesn't matter who I copy. I always just lose. What is there left to do? After all, if copying the best duelists in the world won't help me win, what can?"  
"I feel bad for him. Can I be seen now? I think I can." said Allison. She got out of her hiding place. She went up to Dimitri and tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, hi."  
"Who are you? How did you get in here?" said Dimitri.  
"To be honest, I wasted 10 minutes of my time trying to find your room." said Allison.  
"Are you stalking me?"  
"In a way, yes."  
"I'm going to call the Disciplinary Action Squad that an Obelisk girl is in my room."  
"You wouldn't dare." said Allison darkly.  
"I think I will." He started to leave.  
"Stop right there!" Allison spread her arms apart. Suddenly, ropes tied Dimitri up. "Whoa. How did I do that? I need to stop watching Spider-Man."  
"Let me go!" said Dimitri as he struggled.  
"No! Why don't you just relax?" Allison picked Dimitri up and sat him down on the chair next to his desk. "Put me down!"  
"Wow. You're heavy. I need to work out."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Allison Cox, and I'm not really from this world."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It's kinda a long story. I am such a big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and such a big fan of you."  
"Thanks, I guess."  
"I was about to watch one of my favorite episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh GX with my younger twin sister, but all of a sudden, we both got warped here. Well, specifically, back at the card shop. We saw your duel with Syrus Truesdale."  
"So, you are a stalker."  
"Shut up and let me explain! Now, as I was saying, we were watching you two duel, but we saw Jaden Yuki coming in and we couldn't be seen. After the duel, I saw how miserable you were. I could hear the other students talking smack about your loss and about how you shouldn't be in Duel Academy and stuff like that. We both felt bad for you. I'm a duelist back where I come from, and everyone here loses a duel sometimes. Even Yugi lost a couple of duels. If I remember correctly, he lost like 3 or 4 duels in the first Yu-Gi-Oh show. And you copy other people's decks and lose almost everytime. So, Yugi's deck is on display tomorrow, right?" Dimitri nodded.  
"Well, I can help you win."  
"I don't need your help."  
"You don't have a choice. Since I'm here now and you can't move from that spot. Since you suck at dueling so much, and Yugi's a great duelist, why don't you steal the deck that's going on display right now? It can help you win."  
"I could get expelled for stealing."  
"That doesn't matter right now. Now, let's go get that deck."  
"But what about your sister?"  
"You'll meet her soon. Now, let's go." said Allison as she started out of the room.  
"Uh, what's your name?"  
"Allison Cox, TV genius and rookie duelist."  
"Well, Allison. I'm kinda tied to a chair here."  
"Oh, crap! Silly me." Allison untied Dimitri. "We can work together to steal the deck. But the deck's going to be yours."  
"Don't you have a deck with you?"  
"I do. Now come on, we're wasting time."


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Ashley was following Jaden and Syrus towards the Slifer Red dorm. "I wonder if I can be seen now." said Ashley. Jaden and Syrus went in their room. Ashley followed them inside.  
"Hey, who are you?" asked Chumley.  
"Who are you?" asked Ashley.  
"I asked you first."  
"I'm Ashley Cox, and I'm really not from this world."  
"So, what are you doing here?" asked Syrus.  
"Well, my older twin sister told me to get you guys." said Ashley.  
"What do you want from us?" asked Chumley.  
"Calm down. I need your guys' help. Syrus, I watched your duel back at the card shop."  
"How do you know my name?" asked Syrus.  
"My older sister knows you better than I do. She watches this show more. I know nothing of this show. But I play Duel Monsters sometimes back home."  
"Okay. But how did you know of Sy's duel?" asked Jaden.  
"We got warped from our TV."  
"Did it hurt?"  
"Oh yeah. Now, my sister is with Dimitri right now. And I was hoping we can see Yugi's deck right now, if you guys want."  
"That's exactly what I was going to think about. How did you know this stuff?"  
"My sister watches this show almost everyday."  
"Wow. Your sister's probably a TV genius or something."  
"Tell me about it. So, do you guys wanna see Yugi's deck?"  
"Right now?" asked Syrus.  
"Yes. According to my sister, we have to go with the episode's plot."  
"I'm in. What about you, Chumley?" asked Jaden.  
"We could avoid the rush this way." said Chumley.  
"I went through all that trouble dueling Dimitri to get that ticket for Jaden, and he's not even gonna use it." said Syrus.  
"We'll be the first in line tomorrow, too." said Jaden.  
"That's settled. Let's go." said Ashley.

In the school, Dr. Crowler were talking to 2 of the Duel Police. "Alright, Mr. Crowler..." said the first guard.  
"Doctor." said Dr. Crowler.  
"Dr. Crowler. We're finished setting up. Here's the key to the display case out in the exhibit hall." said the first guard.  
"Thanks again for letting us off early. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning for the big opening. Have a good one, Mister...uh Doctor...uh." said the second guard.  
"Good night, sir." said the first guard. Both guards walked off.  
"Yes, good night, good night." said Dr. Crowler. He then laughed to himself. "Quite a good night." He then walked in the exhibit hall. "After all, how many can one say that they are in the presence of greatness? Of the world's most famous dueling deck?" He closed the doors and saw the deck not there in the display case. "It's not there?!"  
Meanwhile, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Ashley ran towards the display hall. "Hurry up, Chumley!" said Syrus. Jaden then stopped and saw Bastion.  
"Bastion!" said Jaden.  
"Jaden? Fancy meeting you here. Taking a sneak peek at the deck?" asked Bastion.  
"I guess great minds think alike."  
"Who's the girl?" asked Bastion as she pointed at Ashley.  
"Hey! Pointing is not polite." said Ashley.  
"Oh. Ashley, this is Bastion Misawa, a Ra Yellow genius and a good friend of ours. Bastion, this is Ashley Cox. She keeps saying she and her older sister are not from this world." said Jaden.  
"Nice to meet you, Ashley." said Bastion as he shook hands with Ashley.  
"Pleasure's all mine." Suddenly, the 5 kids heard a shriek coming from the exhibit hall.  
"Did you hear that?" asked Jaden.  
"Sure did." answered Syrus.  
"Sounds like someone's in trouble." said Chumley.  
"Let's go help her." said Bastion. The 5 kids went into the exhibit hall to find Dr. Crowler and a shattered display case. "Crowler?"  
"The display case!" said Jaden.  
"He stole Yugi's deck!" said Chumley.  
"Why'd you do it, Dr. Crowler?" asked Syrus.  
"No, wait! I..." started Dr. Crowler.  
"Let's get Chancellor Sheppard." Jaden suggested. Agreeing with that idea, the 5 kids started running.  
"NO!" Dr. Crowler stopped them.  
"Hey, what gives?" asked Jaden.  
"I know this looks bad, but believe me, I didn't steal the deck."  
"Then who did?" asked Bastion.  
"You were the only one here, Dr. Crowler." Chumley pointed out.  
"Standing right next to the case." said Syrus.  
"Then search me, please! Go ahead, go ahead!" said Dr. Crowler.  
"You know it could be 'cause I don't wanna search him. But I actually believe what Dr. Crowler's saying." said Jaden.  
"Yes, yes. You're not so dim after all." said Dr. Crowler as he held up the key to the display case.  
"Which could mean the real thief is still out there." said Jaden. Bastion, Chumley, and Syrus nodded. "Let's split up."  
"Yes, good call! We must find this wrong-doer, this pillager. And when I say 'we' I mean 'you'."  
"Okay. I'm lost." said Ashley.  
"Who is she?" asked Dr. Crowler as he pointed at Ashley.  
"Oh. Ashley, this is Dr. Crowler, a professor here at Duel Academy and the head of Obelisk Blue. Crowler, this is Ashley Cox. She and her sister are new here." said Syrus.  
"You can help find the thief." said Dr. Crowler.  
"I guess so." said Ashley.  
"Come on. Let's get going and find the thief." said Bastion.

Meanwhile, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and Ashley are now outside the school. "Okay, Bastion you check the dorms. Chumley, you check all the classrooms. Syrus and Ashley, you check at the cliff. And I'll go search at the docks." said Jaden.  
"Let's get to it." said Syrus. The 5 kids split up.  
(With Syrus and Ashley)  
"So, you're new here." said Syrus.  
"Yeah. I'm not really big at Duel Monsters like my sister is, but I know she's good at it. And that's good enough for me." said Ashley.  
"I used to not have my confidence because when I was younger, I was dueling against this bully. I was about to play this card called Power Bond, but my brother Zane says I'm not good enough to play it. But when Jaden dueled Zane, I got my confidence back."  
"Doesn't Power Bond have a nasty side-effect?"  
"Yeah. But when Jaden and I dueled against these guys called the Paradox Brothers, I got better at dueling."  
"That's great to hear." said Ashley.


	7. Chapter 7

Syrus and Ashley reached the cliff, where Dimitri and Allison were. "Hey! Someone just stole Yugi's deck! You 2 know anything?" asked Syrus.  
"Stole? What do you mean? This is my deck! If you don't believe me, why don't you go ahead and let me show you? Right here, right now!" said Dimitri. But the funny part of his voice was that he talked like Yugi Muto. Dimitri and Allison threw a couple of duel disks at Syrus and Ashley. Luckily, they both caught them.  
"Allison, why are you doing this?" asked Ashley.  
"Well, I want to see what Dimitri is capable of. I'm also here to see if he sucks at dueling or not." said Allison in her best Yugi voice.  
"Allison, that's just sad." said Dimitri.  
"Well, sorry. Let's just duel these 2 losers." said Allison.  
"Losers? Oh no, you didn't!" said Ashley. The 4 duelists were prepared to duel.  
(Beside The Bridge...)  
Chumley and Bastion were running up to Jaden. "Dorms are clear." said Bastion.  
"So are the classrooms." said Chumley. Suddenly, the 3 boys heard a couple of screams.  
"That's Syrus and Ashley!" said Jaden as he started running towards the cliff with Bastion and Chumley following. Syrus and Ashley had both lost the duel.  
"Ah yes. It's good to be the King of Games." said Dimitri. He then laughed. Jaden, Bastion, and Chumley soon arrived and saw Syrus and Ashley just laying there.  
"Syrus, Ashley. What happened?" asked Jaden.  
"They have it. Yugi's dueling deck." said Syrus as he pointed at Dimitri and Allison.  
"And they beat us with it." said Ashley.  
"Alright, you thieves! You've had your fun. But now it's over! Hand over the deck right now, Dimitri." said Jaden.  
"HA! Dimitri?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I'm afraid that you are mistaken. I'm Yugi. Dimitri's just some child who would study other people's decks, then copies them. You see, with these cards, I'm not just copying the King of Games, I truly am the King of Games! And if you want this deck back, you'll have to prove I'm not!"  
"Yeah. Whatever he said." said Allison.  
"You guys really have gone off the deep-end. Still I never back down from a challenge." said Jaden.  
"Good. So let's go." said Dimitri.  
"Wait a minute, Jaden. I want to duel him." said Allison.  
"Why?" asked Jaden.  
"Because I always wanted to go against the King of Games. Well, a copy of the King of Games anyway. And besides, I can probably take him out quicker than you."  
"Well, don't let me stop you. Show us what you got." said Jaden. Allison walked over to the other rock.  
"Allison, just to let you know, you helped me steal that deck." said Dimitri.  
"I know. But let's see if you get to keep it." said Allison as she turned on her duel disk. Dimitri did the same with his.  
"Let's duel." said Allison.


	8. Chapter 8

Allison and Dimitri began their duel while the others watched from the sidelines.  
Allison: 4000  
Dimitri: 4000

"Let's kick this duel up a notch." said Allison.  
"What do you mean?" asked Dimitri. Suddenly, some purple-and-black fog appeared from out of nowhere and surrounded the 2 duelists.  
"What just happened? I can't see a thing." said Syrus.  
"It's called the Shadow Realm." said Ashley.  
"Shadow what?" asked Chumley.  
"Oh, I think I remember this a couple of times when I dueled against Titan and Jinzo. I saw my body disappearing when I lose Life Points." said Jaden.  
"This is just like those 2 duels. If one of them loses, then their mind will be trapped here. At least that's what my sister thinks." said Ashley.  
"Are you ready to start this duel?" asked Allison to Dimitri.  
"First, tell me the purpose of this fog."  
"All will be clear in time. Ladies first." Allison drew her sixth card and looked at her cards. "This will do. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." (1900) "Then I lay a card facedown and end my turn." said Allison. (4 cards left in hand)  
"My turn." said Dimitri as he drew his next card. "I fuse Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast." (2100) "Attack with Pulverizing Pounce."  
"Sorry, but you fell right into my trap. Go, Sakuretsu Armor! This trap destroys the attacking monster." said Allison. Chimera was destroyed.  
"When Chimera is destroyed, I can summon Berfomet back from the graveyard." said Dimitri. Berfomet came back to the field in defense mode. (1800) "That does it for me." (3 cards left in hand)  
Allison drew her next card without a word. "I summon Giant Red Seasnake in attack mode (1800) "Then I equip Malevolent Nuzzler to him, making him 700 attack points stronger." (2500) "Now, Giant Red Seasnake, attack his Berfomet." Berfomet was destroyed. "You're wide open. Vorse Raider, attack him directly!"

Allison: 4000  
Dimitri: 2100

"What's happening to my body? Explain yourself." asked Dimitri. Allison just laughed evilly.  
"You're experiencing the shadows. Once your Life Points hit 0, you will become their next meal. I believe it's your move now." said Allison. (3 cards left in hand)  
"Right you are." Dimitri drew his next card. "I place one card facedown, then play Monster Reincarnation. By discarding one card, I can bring back one monster from my graveyard. Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts, return." (1500) "And now, I activate the magic card Swords of Revealing Light. Now you can't attack for three turns."  
"I know what it does, idiot. Are you done now?" asked Allison.  
"Yes." (0 cards left in hand)  
"Alrighty then." said Allison as she drew her next card. "Hmm. This will do quite nicely. I activate the spell card Heavy Storm. Now all of your spell and traps cards go bye-bye. So much for Swords of Revealing Light and Dark Renewal."  
"How did you know my trap card was Dark Renewal?"  
"Because I've seen these 2 episodes way too many times. With Dark Renewal you were planning to special summon Dark Magician by sacrificing Gazelle and one of my monsters. Well, now that's not gonna happen. Now, let's continue with my turn. I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4 in attack mode." (1600) "Now, Horus, attack his Gazelle."

Allison: 4000  
Dimitri: 2000

"And I believe I'll end it there for now. And since it's the end of my turn, my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4 evolves to Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6." (2300) (2 cards left in hand)  
"My turn." said Dimitri as he drew his next card. "I set this monster in defense mode and that's the end of my turn." (0 cards left in hand)  
"That could be a high defense monster like Mystical Elf." said Allison as she drew her next card. "But it's no match against Horus. Attack his facedown monster." The monster was Beta the Magnet Warrior with 1600 defense points. "Alright. I end my turn. And now, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6, evolve once more into Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8." (3000) (3 cards left in hand)

Dimitri drew his next card. "I pass."  
"I would believe so, since you only have 1 card in your hand." said Allison as she drew her next card. "I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, increasing my Life Points by 1000. And I think I'll do it again."

Allison: 6000  
Dimitri: 2000

"Now, prepare to face the shadows as I summon Cyber-Stein in attack mode." (700) "I activate his special ability. By giving up 5000 Life Points, I can special summon a fusion monster in my fusion deck like Cyber End Dragon." (4000)

Allison: 1000  
Dimitri: 2000

"And I activate United We Stand. For every monster I have on the field, Cyber End Dragon gains an additional 800 attack points. I have a full army of 5. So, Cyber End Dragon's attack points are now 8000."

"8000 attack points?!"  
"You betcha. Now to lose your soul. Cyber End Dragon, end this."

Allison: 1000  
Dimitri: 0

"Humph. Just like Yami losing to Rafael in Yu-Gi-Oh season 4. Except no Seal of Orichalcos."


	9. Chapter 9

"What's happening over there?" asked Syrus.  
"I still can't see a thing." said Chumley.  
"Hey, looks like the fog's disappearing. We have ourselves a winner." said Ashley. The fog disappeared completely, and they see Allison holding an unconscious Dimitri bridal-side style.  
"What happened? Why is he unconscious?" asked Jaden.  
"I won the duel, so that means his soul belongs to the shadows." said Allison. Ashley gasped.  
"Allison, how could you do this to your favorite GX character?" asked Ashley.  
"I had no other choice. If I would've lost that duel, you would've lost a sister. Now, Jaden. Here's Yugi's deck back. I believe this is what you and your friends came here for." said Allison as she handed Jaden Yugi's deck.  
"I'm not taking it back. Not after what you just did. I want to duel you next." said Jaden.  
"You seriously want to challenge me? And have the same result that Dimitri had?"  
"No, I'll challenge you. And I'm going to win."  
"You know what's going to happen if you do lose, right?"  
"Yeah, my soul goes to the Shadow Realm. I get it. Now let's duel, and the prize will not only be Yugi's deck, but also Dimitri's soul."  
"Very well. It's your funeral." said Allison.


	10. Chapter 10

Allison and Jaden were beginning their duel. "Bastion, take Dimitri back to the dorms. And watch over him." said Jaden.  
"Will do." said Bastion as he carried Dimitri on his back.  
"Don't lose this, Jaden." said Ashley.  
"Wasn't planning to." said Jaden. He and Allison turned on their duel disks. Then the mysterious black-and-purple fog came back out.

Allison: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

"Since the shadows are in a satisfying mood, I think I'll let you start this duel." said Allison.  
"Well, don't mind if I do." said Jaden as he drew his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." (1600) "Then I lay 2 cards facedown and end my turn." (3 cards left in hand)  
"Alrighty then." said Allison as she drew her next card. "I summon Luster Dragon." (1900) "Luster Dragon, attack his Sparkman."  
"I activate this trap card. It's called A Hero Emerges. Now you have to pick a card randomly from my hand. If it's a monster, I get to summon it. Pick a card, any card. Don't be shy."  
"This is just child's play. Since you only have 3 cards in your hand, I'll pick the middle one."  
"Awesome. You just picked Elemental Hero Bladedge."  
"No big deal. My dragon will still destroy your Sparkman."  
"Nope, because I activate Ring of Destruction. This destroys your dragon and we both take damage equal to his attack points."

Allison: 2100  
Jaden: 2100

"Well, then. I'll lay these 3 cards facedown and end my turn." said Allison. (2 cards left in hand)  
"Alright. It's my turn again." said Jaden as he drew his next card. "If I attack her directly with Bladedge, I win. But then again, those 3 facedowns might be trouble. Well, it's worth a shot. Bladedge, attack her directly."  
"Wow. That was a dumb move." said Allison.  
"Why?"  
"Because I activate this trap. It's called Draining Shield. Now I gain Life Points equal to Bladedge's attack points."

Allison: 4700  
Jaden: 2100

"Sparkman can still deal you some damage. Attack her directly." said Jaden.  
"No, he can't. Because I activate this trap called Sakuretsu Armor. Say goodbye to Sparkman."  
"Well, I'll lay this card facedown and end my turn." said Jaden. (2 cards left in hand)  
"My turn. I draw!" said Allison as she drew her next card. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode." (1900) "And next, I activate Axe of Despair. With this, Vorse Raider gets another 1000 attack points." (2900) "Vorse Raider, attack his Bladedge."

Allison: 4700  
Jaden: 1800

"Soon, your soul will belong to the shadows. It's only a matter of time. I I end my turn with a facedown." said Allison. (1 card left in hand)  
"It's my turn." said Jaden as he drew his next card. "Avian can't help me. And neither can Burstinatrix. But maybe Pot of Greed can. I activate the spell Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 more cards." said Jaden as he drew 2 cards from his deck. "Polymerization and Miracle Fusion. Perfect." "I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix. Come on out, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." (2100) "Next, I activate my facedown card Dust Tornado to get rid of your Axe of Despair."  
"But you can't do that!" said Allison.  
"I think I just did. Now I activate Miracle Fusion and banish Avian and Burstinatrix from the graveyard to summon another Flame Wingman." (2100) "Now, attack her Vorse Raider."

Allison: 4500  
Jaden: 1800

"And I activate Flame Wingman's special ability. You get hit with damage equal to Vorse Raider's attack points."

Allison: 2400  
Jaden: 1800

"And now my second Flame Wingman, attack her directly."

Allison: 300  
Jaden: 1800

"With that, I end my turn." said Jaden. (0 cards left in hand)  
"I call off the shadows." said Allison while looking at the ground.  
"Say what?" asked Jaden. Suddenly, the purple-and-black fog disappeared. Jaden and Allison's bodies came back.  
"Jaden, are you still alive?" asked Syrus.  
"Sure am, Sy. But I want to know something. Why did you call off the shadows?"  
"I know what I did was wrong."  
"So, Allison, are you back to your old self?" asked Ashley.  
"What do you mean 'her old self'? I'm confused." said Jaden.  
"Sometimes, Allison can get grumpy and let her evil self take over her. But I guess while she was dueling Jaden, she got the strength to take control of her evil self. So, while she was dueling Dimitri, she had the power to open up the Shadow Realm." said Ashley.  
"Like Yami Bakura and Yami Marik did in Yu-Gi-Oh seasons 2 and 3." said Allison.  
"Yes. After Allison won the first duel, Dimitri's soul was taken by the shadows. Question is, will he be alright?" asked Syrus.  
"Sure he will. That is, if you can still beat me, Jaden. But if you lose, then still nothing happens." said Allison.  
"Alright. Now I don't have to worry about the shadows taking anyone else's soul. I believe it's your move."  
Allison drew her next card. Then she shook her head. "I can't do this. With only 2 cards left in my hand." She placed her hand on top of her duel disk with a smile on her face. "I surrender, Jaden. You win."  
"Now, where's Yugi's deck so that I can put it back where it belongs?" asked Jaden.  
"I've been keeping it in my pocket." said Allison as she took the deck out of her pocket and gave it to Jaden.  
"We saw the duel. Both of you did good. And I think Allison did the right thing by calling off the shadows like that." said Zane Truesdale as he and Alexis Rhodes appeared.  
"Why are you guys here?" asked Jaden.  
"Why else? To see the deck, but it was gone." answered Zane.  
"We snuck into the event hall and saw how the display case was broken into. We figured the thief couldn't have gotten far. So we've decided to take a look around. Then we saw Allison here duel the thief and win." added Alexis.  
"Dimitri's soul was taken by the Shadow Realm." said Jaden.  
"Shadow Realm? You can't be serious." said Alexis as she stared at Allison. She nodded.  
"It's true. I did that." said Allison.  
"And then there was another duel against my sis and Jaden. Jaden won that duel because Allison surrendered."  
"Yes, we saw that, too." said Zane.  
"So, I have a question. Where's Dimitri?" asked Alexis.  
"Oh, he went into unconsciousness after Allison won the first duel. So we sent him back to his room. But he should be fine now." said Syrus.  
"Speaking of which, we should go check on him." said Ashley. The 8 kids went towards the Ra Yellow dorm.


	11. Chapter 11

When the kids got to the Ra Yellow dorm, they opened the door to Dimitri's room. He was still unconscious in his bed.  
"I put him on his bed." said Bastion. Suddenly, Dimitri opened his eyes.  
"What happened?" asked Dimitri.  
"You were unconscious for a pretty long time. You and Allison were dueling and you lost. But you also lost your soul to the Shadow Realm." said Jaden.  
"So, then I dueled Jaden and I surrendered. I guess I just got in a grumpy mood." said Allison.  
"Where's Yugi's deck?" asked Dimitri.  
"We put it back where it belongs. Just promise us that you won't steal again." said Zane.  
"I promise." said Dimitri.  
"Ashley, you're looking pretty quiet. Everything alright?" asked Chumley.  
"Yeah. I just have a feeling we're going to be leaving soon." said Ashley.  
"What? Leave? Why?" asked Syrus.  
"Because these 2 episodes are over. There's nothing left for us to see." said Ashley.  
"So, we have to say goodbye." said Allison.  
"Can't we all get a hug?" asked Jaden.  
"Sure, Jay." said Ashley as she hugged Jaden, then Syrus, then Chumley, then Zane, then Alexis, and finally Bastion. Allison hugged the same people. Then she went over to Dimitri.  
"Well, it was nice knowing you." said Dimitri.  
"You stay out of trouble." said Allison as she shook his hand. Then without warning, Dimitri hugged Allison. That caught her off guard. But she hugged him back.  
"Allison, it's time to go." said Ashley. Suddenly, the 2 girls disappeared from the Yu-Gi-Oh GX world.  
"You know? I have a feeling that we're going to see them again." said Syrus.  
"Me too, Sy. Me too." said Jaden.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in America, Allison and Ashley were sitting in the living room watching an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It was like they never went inside the TV in the first place.  
"Hey, girls. How was your day?" asked their mom as she, her husband and Amanda, the twins' older sister came in the living room.  
"It was great." said Allison.  
"Allison, do we have something we should tell them?" asked Ashley.  
"Yeah. Mom, Dad, we were watching Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but we accidentally got sucked into the TV. And then we had a heck of an adventure." said Allison.  
"Call us crazy. But that really did happen." said Ashley.  
"I don't think you girls are crazy. But we're both happy to see you back home safe and sound." said the dad.


End file.
